Ridjin (RidgeSjin): Teencast Roleplay (NSFW)
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: Mr Ridge has eyes for a certain student...Sjin, this adorable, brunette, incredibly gorgeous boy in the Biology Class he teaches...Oh deary this could be interesting! Warnings: Smut! NSFW content
1. Confessions (Part 1)

**Co-Author's Rambling's:**

Soooooo I know I know, I haven't posted anything in yearssssssss! But here's a little RP I did with a friend of mine called Midget ^-^ it's Ridjin...Ooo~ :3

Enjoy!

Warnings: IMPLIED SMUT OH MA GERD

part 1!

* * *

**Ridgedog**: It was one of these days again. When time seemed to crawl and he felt increasingly awkward sitting in a class filled with teenagers.. in a dark class filled with teenagers.. making sure they watch the informative video that was part of the curriculum... now.. only if this particular one didn't happen to be about using protection during intercourse! But it seemed that there was a god up there who listened to his pleas, as the video came to an end. Ridge quickly got up, turned off the projector attached to the ceiling. "Alright class.. if any questions remain that didn't get answered during the video. You may ask them now" He says loudly as he hits the light switches, bathing the groggy students in the artificial **light.**

**Sjin:** It had been his best friend, Sips, that had told him about Mr Ridgedog. That he was...well...attracted to younger, teenagers, and students...the brunette twirls his pencil easily in the long pianist fingers attached to his soft hands; before raising up his arm "Sir, is it best to use protection during sex? If so...what would you say is the best brand to use?" oh the chuckle he had to keep from stifling, looking dead serious at his teacher as Sips quietly snickered next to him...rain spattered onto the glass, cleaning the dust away from the windows...lovely, rainy, thunder and lightning Friday **afternoon..**

**Ridgedog:** He turns to look at Sjin, noting the chuckling student next to him and almost rolled his eyes. "That depends what brand of condoms you like using.. I recommend you to try out what feels the best for you as there are various ones after all. I'm sure you'll find something that suits you." He looks at the teen for a bit, daring him to continue on the topic.. it's not like the situation could get any more awkward after **all...**

**Sjin:** "So, you're saying I should test some out~?" the boy wasn't letting the other have the last word of this. No sir. If Mr Ridge was what Sips said he was...Sjin would find out, even as far as to seducing the older male. But let's be rational about this, not now, not for some time - Sips looks up to Sjin, a goofy grin on his pale lips "It's fine Sjin, you could test some out with me" the boy only laughed further as Sjin turned a deep shade of crimson, the rest of the class Oooing and slightly cheering on **Sips**

**Ridgedog:** he nods, trying to ignore the way the other toned his voice. It had a calculated edge to it, a bit flirty but not too much to be obvious. "I do recommend that.. as no one else can tell you what you think is the best brand..." His eyes gluing themselves to the paler youth next to Sjin.. now he recognized that troublemaker. "Mister Lovaz, don't make me put a mark on your record for inappropriate innuendo's during class.." He could add insult to the injury and tell the two to use lubrication while testing, but he didn't want to embarrass his students. they did that enough to themselves without his **help.**

**Sjin:** Sips eyes Mr Ridge a moment, almost saying something through their eyes "I don't think you want to do that. Not after what I know, anyways" oh yes...Sips had heard that Mr Ridge had been messing around with a student...oh he knew it was true...and he would report it to Mrs Eloise. He would, he'd do it. - Sjin swats Sips, giving the 'badboy' a slight glare before the bell to class rings. The sound blazes down the hall, indicating the students could leave..."Don't be rude to him" Sjin hisses, only causing Sips to scoff slightly, eyes rolling shortly afterwards "Like I'm gonna be polite to some pervy pedophile" Sjin frowns, sighing inaudibly "You don't even know if that's **true.."**

**Ridgedog:** He looks at the youth with serious eyes for merely a second. "I do not know what you're talking about, but if you keep up the disruptive behavior, it'll be you that'll face Mrs. Eloise's wrath" The bell rings, and he can't be happier about it. "Alright, because we didn't cover any actual course material today, I'll let you off the hook with no homework, but do remember that I'm not intending on making a habit out of this, class dismissed." He walks back to his desk, opening the folder to dig out the materials for the next class. Thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have this bunch again until **friday.**

**Sjin:** Shit...Sips seemed thoroughly pissed off with Sjin "Fine, walk home, you fucking bastard" he had growled, before leaving the classroom with a slam of the door...causing the brunette to flinch slightly. Sips was...he was...rough, in a relationship. Didn't seem to give Sjin much affection, love and care...sigh. As the students file from the room, Sjin moves to the teacher's desk "I'm sorry sir" he says sheepishly, eyes stinging with tears as he watches Sips outside...player...so unloyal...he was flirting with random girls right in the **corridor...really?**

**Ridgedog:** He looks up from the papers and blinks a bit, why was Sjin? oh.. "It's quite alright, Mister Sykes. It's not you who disrupted class or said anything else either. Don't apologize for other people's mistakes.. are you alright?" He couldn't help but feel a bit worried as he saw the unshed tears in the other's eyes. He usually tried not to listen to the nonsensical chatter too much, just the rumor **mill..**

**Sjin:** His eyes trained into Sips...how he was doing...what he was doing...why was he doing those things to Sjin? The boy blinks his pretty little lashes, tears pouring down his rosy cheeks "Yes" is the croaked response he gives, before turning on his heel, and heading towards the door. Okay, he'd have to go to the boy's bathroom, he could cry in safety **there...**

**Ridgedog:** He saw the tears fall.. and he really wanted to wipe those clear droplets away from the teen's cheeks.. He was clearly not alright. "If you need someone to listen.. please remember that talking to a teacher is confidential.. if I could help, would you let me?" He's not sure why he opened his mouth.. but it was done now.. no taking those words back **anymore..**

**Sjin:** "He cheats on me. And toys with me. Do you fucking see him now?!" the sobbing boy freaks, gesturing wildly to the cold boy chatting up random school girls "All I do is try and love him, be good to him...but I'm not good enough...not at all..." the students sniffs again, slumping back down into a nearby desk, resting his head onto the small table-desk...sadness, worry, fear and embarrassment attacking his mind...infecting it faster than **bacteria..**

**Ridgedog:** He glances out of the window to see the fore mentioned teen doing just what Sjin had said he would. "Don't say that Mister Sykes.. You're a good and diligent student, you have personality and spunk.. forgive me for being frank, but I think it would be better for you if you weren't in relationship with him.. as you said yourself, he cheats on you. And that's something a person in a relationship shouldn't do.. even that alone is a good enough reason to end it.. And if you're in this much pain because of him.. For your own sake.. don't hang on to someone that hurts you like this.. There are plenty of students in this school who are single, I dare say not even a fifth of them date right now. But those who do are the loudest about it.. Don't feel like any less if you're single. It just means you're ready to embrace the right one when they cross paths with you.. " besides.. Sips was a bad influence.. but he couldn't bad mouth him.. it went against the **rules..**

**Sjin:** "It's not that...I don't want to be single...I'm...afraid of him" the sheepish boy admits, feet shuffling awkwardly below him...Sips was one cruel bastard, maybe he'd beat up Sjin? Or worse? What would happen...? "But you are right, sir, he just..." the brunette shivers...remembering in that one occasion where Sips had gotten so angry that he had punched Sjin straight on in the face.. leaving him with a black eye and a bleeding nose..."And...I'm sorry for the way he acted, I know the rumors about you aren't **true.."**

**Ridgedog:** He frowns a bit as he hears the confession. "if you're worried.. you could get the police involved.. it's a civil right. it would only take a phone call and maybe a testimony from your parents and they would keep an eye on him, and even the slightest offence would be marked down. if he comes for you again, he'd be going to a detention center faster than one can say 'nay'." He chuckles a bit and waves the apology off. "They're rumors. I've heard quite a few in my time here, and most of them are quite harmless. it's up to people if they believe them or not.. I don't have much say in it but prove the rumors false if it comes to that.." He was seething deep inside, how dare that bastard.. How dare he punch a person like that. No less his own **boyfriend..**

**Sjin:** "The police?" the boy asks, face screwed into disbelief...it was that easy? "Alright...I may consider that then..." the boy lets out another choked sob, before remembering himself; clearing his (now full of mucus...ick) throat. He looks to the other, staring at the shiny dark blues "Ignore them, that's all I can say...they're stupid rumours, you're a fantastic teacher and...apparently a great guidance counselor" through the cries, he manages a squeaked giggle...Sips used to be so different...what **happened?**

**Ridgedog:** He gives the other a gentle smile. "I'm glad you think so.. there are several students here who would love to see me sacked you know.. there always are. But I'm not going to leave quite so easily.. I happen to like my job, despite the occasional off day. and I'm just letting you know your options.. I'm not telling you to take any of them.. but usually young people need to be given the choices that they can't see or don't know of.. it's called life and learning. and I'm glad if I've managed to be of any help at all.." He glances at the clock on the wall with a sigh. "as much as I'd love to keep chatting with you, I'll be having my next class burst through that door any minute now.. so you'd better head to your next class as well or you'll be late. And we don't want that, now do **we?"**

**Sjin:** "Kids can be cruel" is the only simple thing he lets leave his pink lips, the nerdy boy hugging his arms to his chest before asking rather shyly "May I come Afterschool? I mean, back here to talk?" he waves off the other's apology too, instead replacing a small smile onto his mouth "And thank you, **Sir.."**

**Ridgedog:** He looks at the youth for a bit, blinking as he weighted his options. He could say no and seem like a heartless bastard, or he could say yes and perhaps help lift a bit of that weight from the slim youth's shoulders, starting another nasty round of rumors. "If you don't have anything you should be otherwise doing. I can't see a reason to tell you not to." He could already hear the rumors... oh **dear...**

**Sjin:** The blue pools hidden behind thick, nerdy glasses visibly light up "Really? Thank you sir! I'll be here at three" he bubbles, before dashing out the classroom, the shy boy giving a slight wave before he disappears into the traffic jam of **students**

**Ridgedog:** He can't help but sigh a bit as he runs his hand through his hair as the first student's start entering the room. going to find those papers that he was supposed to hand out today.. He knew he was on his way to another downwards spiral, but this time he wasn't going to give in to the temptation..


	2. Talk to you later (Part 2)

**Co-Author's Ramblings: **

Part 2! Enjoy!

Warnings: Smutty smut smuty smuttt well not really but...implied smut! :3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sjin:** So English was a complete bore. Mr Kike draining on and on and on about how 'I'm an author, I know everything about writing' yeah, okay. It seemed to have been an eternity before the bell had rung, Sjin quickly escaping Sips' usual Friday Night abusive sex...instead rushing to Mr Ridge's class room. His long fingers curl into a weak fist, before he knocks gently at the door...everyone should be out now, it was 20 past **3..**

**Ridgedog:** He had stayed in the classroom to mark the pop quizzes that he would usually do in the teacher's lounge with a nice warm cup of coffee at hand. But he had promised a talk with Sjin, so he stayed in the class room. marking the right and wrong answers, chuckling slightly at some pathetic attempts at fishing humour points. He glances up when he hears the knock on the door.. "Do come in." He calls, placing a cap on to his pen and piling up the **quizzes.**

**Sjin:** The nerdy student slips into the classroom quickly, avoiding any of the dangerous passerby's outside..."Hi Mr Ridge.." he says, moving to stand in front of the other's desk, though instead choosing to hop onto a school desk in front of the teacher "I...Hm...I um..." he wanted to just cry really..."are the rumours true?" he blurts out, a pale hand quickly covering his resentful mouth "No no no, I'm sorry sir, I didn't...it's just...I'm sorry I didn't mean **to.."**

**Ridgedog:** He gives the teen a smile as he starts putting the papers in to the folder, sharply looking up from what he was doing at the question.. "Depending on the rumors... some are, some are not.. which one were you implying to? It's alright to be curious about rumours.. don't worry about it.." He sighs, he has a pretty good idea what the other was referring to, but he wanted to be **sure.**

**Sjin:** "Did you...really have an affair with a student?" the brunette asks, his sweet voice hesitating slightly...This was it...would.. did the other really? He fidgets on the desk, toying with the straps of his shoulder **bag...**

**Ridgedog:** He closes his eyes for a second, before looking at Sjin, dead serious.. "Why do you want to know? That is a rather dangerous rumor, a rumor that I don't need to say yes or no to.." if the other was doing this as a dare, a truthful answer would cost him his job and his future. He needed to be sure of the reasons before he gave any **answers.**

**Sjin:** "Honestly? Just out of curiosity. I mean...I...I would never tell anyone, sir" he hated how awkward he sounded now, but he was a shy boy with no friends.. who would he tell anyways? "I wouldn't tell a soul, I mean...you don't have to tell me...I mean I just..." he didn't know, but curiosity sparks the young mind often. Answers that can be answered...it's too **tempting**

**Ridgedog:** "So it's just knowledge for knowledge's sake?" He wasn't sure if he could trust that. "You do know that if the rumor is true and it get's out. My whole life would be ruined from this moment onwards.. if it's false, you might feel slightly disappointed but we'll both go on with our lives.." Did that answer the youth's question enough, or would he persist? anyone with half a mind would deny it the moment it was asked. But he wanted the other to be aware of the implications of the question **too.**

**Sjin:** "I won't tell anyone. Age of preference or...or anything doesn't bother me" the boy says quietly, hopping off the desk "I understand, I mean, I don't really like guys or people my age. Older, older guys are what I like" the teenager says softly, trying at least not to make the other feel **guilty...**

**Ridgedog:** He looks over the other, before lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the desk, leaning his head on to his hand with a sigh.. "yes.." he only says as he eyes the group assignments on the back wall of the class. What happened now was out of his hands.. and he didn't care what the other thought he said yes to. the rumor, or merely acknowledging and accepting that the teen wanted to find himself an older **partner..**

**Sjin:** "It's okay" the boy says, legs swinging on the desk, hands resting on the edge of the wooden tables "I've been with a twenty eight year old guy before" Sjin says, fingers playing with each other..."No one knows about, I hope" he chokes **out**

**Ridgedog:** He can only chuckle a bit.. "It wouldn't be you in trouble for it you know.. you'd be the victim.. whatever the case maybe, what ever the situation".. it wasn't fair really.. but what could they do to the way that the society worked.. no matter though.. it wasn't their place to criticize. "do you have something specific you want to talk about? before you need to head home.. it would be a shame to come to work on Monday only to realize that you've slept at **school"**

**Sjin:** "I know...but...if they'd get in 'trouble', it would still hurt me anyways..." the boy looks to the other, his heart rate picking up...thumping through his ears..."There was a reason why I asked for what brand of condoms you used" the youth is surprised his voice didn't shake or waver...he wanted...he wanted him...he did.. He had for some time, Mr Ridge was a grown man, who worked, was dashingly handsome and very smart...some of the things he said was funny...a lot of the things, even the corny jokes that no one but Sjin would really **understand**

**Ridgedog:** He blinks his eyes back to the youth. a bit surprised, but.. perhaps he shouldn't be.. "I'm afraid to ask you to clarify.. I'm quite sure that I've connected the dots in my head already. But you do know the trouble we would get in if caught...?" Damn it.. he had just promised himself earlier that he wouldn't fall for that temptation again.. no, no, no, no... not going to happen.. no matter how cute the youth before him was.. He knew he shouldn't.. last time had been close enough.. But he still can't help the slight flush that threatens to rise to his cheeks.. The youth wanted to know.. so he could be prepared with them.. didn't he? He had to turn his head to the side, taking a calming breath as he feels the blush finally surface. god damn **it..**

**Sjin:** The boy's head shakes slowly, fingers adjusting his squared glasses, framing shiny, baby blues "We wouldn't get caught, because we both wouldn't tell a soul" seeing the blush, a smile twitches on his soft lips...oh, did the other..? "Sir, I really want you. I've.. I mean...I have for quite some **time"**

**Ridgedog:** "Sjin... you, should find someone else.. I'm your teacher, it's not proper..." He turns to give the youth a look, a look that begged him not to tempt any more than that. it was difficult enough as it was.. Knowing the other would welcome his advantages.. it made it harder to keep his hands to himself. But not impossible.. he wouldn't fall this time.. despite wanting **to..**

**Sjin:** "You don't want me?" Sjin asks, he was used to rejection but...the boy shoves his hands into his pockets "I'm sorry sir, I'll go.." his words with small, squeaky and...sad. He did like his biology teacher...the first time he really did like the older **male..**

**Ridgedog:** God damn, now he felt bad for the youth, but it would be the right thing to do.. but.. he couldn't just crush the youth like that.. he wasn't so heartless. "Sjin.. what I say, has nothing to do with what I want.. it's what should be.. What you should do, is to find someone who isn't your teacher to make you happy, and what i should do, is to stick to my age group.. in short.. we should go our separate ways.." oh dear god.. he was at it again.. He chuckled "and here you still are, listening to this old man  
chatter... I'll talk your ears off some day, you know  
Sjin: "Forget it, sir" the boy says, clutching onto his shoulder bag's leather strap...oh good god he could feel tears stinging again...why did he have to be so emotional? "I'm sorry I-I said anything" is the slight sob the boy says...he wants to cry...he does...as he closes the door behind himself, the tears stream down his face. He wanted him, he did...and he really liked this man. How could they go their separate ways? He saw him nearly everyday...oh he could feel the dark thoughts that he lived on clouding back over him. Always rejected, left out on the side, forgotten...sad. Sad for Sjin.


	3. First Time (Part 3)

**Co-Author's Ramblings: **

Moreeeee part 3 ^_^

Enjoy!

Warnings: Okay yus definitely smut smutty smutballs

* * *

Ridgedog: He was high strung with nerves the whole day as he went over and over what he was about to do.. The look on the other's face had been so heart wrenching when he had rushed out of the classroom. In every class since, he could catch the teen's eyes on him. Not only that, but he had caught the youth eyeing him up on more than one occasion. It always made him fumble a bit to try and force the flush off his cheeks before gathering himself and continuing class.. But he'd stop it now, after this class. It was Tuesday.. and the class released for lunch break. So everyone would be in a rush to get out.. it was perfect.. It was a pop quiz day, and he was walking among the students, making sure no one was trying to cheat when he walked past Sjin glancing at the other and whispering, almost inaudibly. "see me after class" before he kept walking at the same pace he had before.

Sjin: He was definitely heart broken...so...so gut wrenchingly heart broken. Jesus , poor kid. He had wandered aimlessly around the streets until he'd reached home; his mother and father not giving a rat's shit about him when he came home on that lonely Friday night...and at school...Oh goodness at school. Although he had spent the weekend doing homework and attempting to push away, distract himself from the other, he still couldn't help himself from watching him. The youth's blue eyes sliding over the man's body, and despite being nerdy, shy, and pretty awkward...he had been thinking what that body would be like above him. To make things even worse (for every other student, not Sjin, he studied obviously) they had a pop quiz. The brunette raced through the multiple choice answers, circled each one, until answering the questions in long sentences...until his train of thought is shattered as he hears the man whisper to him. What..? The only response the other gives is a slight nod, before his eyes start to watch their obsession again..

Ridgedog: He was satisfied with the nod, and after being sufficiently happy with everyone not cheating, he settled to sit at his desk again, trying to flip through his papers despite the gut wrenching anxiety.. he shouldn't.. he knew it, but he had made up his mind.. The seconds seemed to crawl by before the bell rang, signaling the start of the lunch break. "remember to read through chapters 15 to 17... They'll be in the exam in a few months".. he looked at the students as they rushed off. Feeling more and more uncertain of what he was about to do.

Sjin: 'Chapters 15-17' Sjin scrawled down in his handy notebook, before watching all his classmates fly out of the room...almost in a flock, a flock Sjin was never accepted into..."You wanted to see me, sir?" the boy asks as he had made his way to the other's desk, the last student shutting the door behind themselves

Ridgedog: Good god this was it.. He took a steadying breath before nodding.. "Yes I did.. and this is about the week before.. I'm sure you can recall that.." he trails off, a wave of uncertainty going through him as he thoughtfully bit on his lip before gathering himself. "I do reacall you wanting to know what brand of condoms I used..." Covering the nerves with a bit of a smirk, he placed a few foil packages on to the desk. There were a few normal ones, a few with different ribbed ones, and then the last with warming lubricant.. "I like to switch it up every once in a while.. to keep things spiced up".. Dear lord, it took all of his willpower to keep the playful smirk on his features and the flush off his cheeks..

Sjin: Oh God...was Mr Ridge going to give Sjin 'the talk' on his they weren't right for each other? Make him feel even worse- The boy's thoughts go blank, all the blood rushing towards his face, rising on his cheeks to create an even rosier blush than his usual cheeks; having to adjust the black rimmed specks on his nose at the sight of the condoms..."O-Oh...I-I see..." the youth fumbled with his words, crimson dusted over his cheeks... "T-Thank...you..." the boy was uncomfortably flustered, a blushing, stuttering mess "Any reason t-to why you're s-showing m-me?"

Ridgedog: Oh gods.. if the blushing youth didn't get the message soon he'd have to beat it in to him with something.. "You did ask what I recommend.. and I do recall telling you to test them out, didn't I?" There's a playful tint to his tone as he tries to keep the blushing to a minimum, the youth looked so delicious blushing like that.. Ridge had to bite his tongue a bit.. down.. bad boy.. back down.. it was no time to get interested now.. Thank heavens he was sitting behind his desk, things could ger very awkward very fast if he hadn't been..

Sjin: The boy's breathing rate had easily picked up now...his heart racing and pumping...Oh God did the man...? How were he to ask without being the awkward, shy boy he usually was? Sjin's long fingers tiptoe along the desk, until he reaches one of the wrapped protections...he can't help twirling it slightly in his fingers "I appreciate this sir" he says "But...I don't think I have anyone to try it with anymore.." his voice had too taken a playful tone to it...his blue, framed crystals staring at the other...he was pretty scared of rejection but...you only live once, right?

Ridgedog: well.. at least the teen had caught the meaning now.. he watched those long fingers shyly make their way to the condoms and he couldn't help the small playful spark that lit up in his eyes as he saw the one that the youth was playing with. "Hmm.. Only a matter of time I'd say.. I'm sure you can find someone to test them out with~" Trailing his eyes lazily up the teen he can't help but flick his tongue across his lips.. "I do believe the lunch break is an hour long too, I'd say that's plenty of time~"

Sjin: The boy takes a loud gulp, still toying with the package.. "It's just because you feel bad for me" he says after a long silence...a long, long silence..."Just because I'm heart broken by the fact my crush rejected me, you feel guilty. That's the only reason you'll ever want to do anything with me" the boy chokes...he chokes a lot on his words, it's almost like a twitch or something

Ridgedog: He sighs as he looks at the teen, all too aware of the fingers that were still toying pith the package.. "I did say that my words had nothing to do with what I want.." He has to bite his cheek to keep his hands to himself, if the teen didn't believe him, he would get in trouble if he touched him at all.. "Sjin... I don't know how I would make you believe me.. I can feel it when your eyes eat me up. I can see it in the way you look at me during the class that you're not focusing on what I'm saying, it's how I'm moving.. And let me tell you.. Those fingers of yours, are making it very difficult to keep my thoughts on track.." He's not sure he should have said that.. "I was nearly caught last time.. But if you're sure that we'd be able to sneak around.. We could give this a go.. We just have to be careful"..

Sjin: He looks up to the man as he says that...really? He...wanted him? "It's that obvious then?" a smile finds its way back to his lips, curling into a small...playful feature. The boy quickly runs to the class door, locking the metal protector quickly, before running back over to the man. His heart was so, so erratic, pumping faster and faster as he made his way closer to the other...before he's standing in front of the man's chair, closing the gap between the teacher and his desk. He hops onto the surface, the closeness was almost unbearable..."Sir, would you try out this condom with me~?" the youth asks in a purred whisper, his nerdy presence seeming to work in a sexy way for him...

Ridgedog: He sees the smile grace the other's features, before the other bolted to the door and locked it, before returning to him. Sneaking his way between him and his desk, he can't help the heavy breath that he inhales.. oh how he wanted the other.. He wanted to make the teen blush, to feel good. The teen hops on to his desk, and he can't help but run his hands along the youth's legs as he sits there, just in reach. He smiles at the other, before running his hand up the teen's side, down his arm, and quickly snatched the condom from his fingers. "I'd be happy to help you test them all, Sjin~" He says with a husky tone as he gets up from the chair, his hands running along the teen's legs and past him to his ass. Pulling the slim youth a bit closer to the edge of the desk to be able to press himself against him, already half hard from watching those teasing fingers play with the condom package for so long. Biting back a moan, he carefully leaned in to press a kiss on to the youth's lips.

Sjin: The boy squeaks at the other's hands on his long legs...all over him...the other seemed so eager and wanting for Sjin.. "Oh!" the boy can't help but gasp as he feels the man's bulge pressing into him, they were so close, Sjin decided to link his arms around his biology teacher's neck; legs following to settle around the other's waist. Oh~ that kiss.."Mmm~ Mr Ridge..." the boy moans; breathless and blushing bright red. "Mr-Mr Ridge...your hands..." the boy tries to say.. oh dear god he was hard already!

Ridgedog: He runs his hand up the youth's back, running his fingers through his hair when he reaches it. "What about my hands Sjin? Do they feel good~" He whispers as he gently tilts the youth's head, pressing kisses along his neck as he rubs his hips against the youth's. Oh the other was so hard already~ He had to envy that about teens, always ready~ His other hand slides across the youth's back, gently tugging his shirt out of his trousers as his fingers slipped under the fabric, caressing the smooth skin that he found there..

Sjin: "Ohh~ Y-Yes...they-they feel so good...strong and touching me all over~" the boy shakily whispers in return, his body jerks upwards, arching as he moans again...Oh the man was so big, and so hard~ The boy feels the fuzzy...trembles shivering through him at the feeling of his shirt...Sjin's suspenders hanging loosely onto the buttoned shirt, a bowtie just below his neck...oh the boy was so innocent. "I-I've wanted...wanted this for so-so long.." he says through another moan, the man's sinful fingers rubbing at his soft skin~ "More.."

Ridgedog: He quickly kisses the youth again as he keeps moaning, hoping to swallow the sounds before they left the youth. stilling his hands for only a minute as he whispers to the other. "hush.. you have to be quiet.." He allows his hands to continue on their way, easily sliding the youth's suspenders off his shoulders and reaching to the bowtie with his teeth, gently tugging the knot open and letting the fabric rest around the youth's neck as his hands fell down to the teen's trousers, oh how he wanted them off..

Sjin: The boy can't hold in a whimper as the other pauses his movements "I-I'm sorry...I-it...it just feels so good~" he whispers in return, before a content sigh drifts from him. The man begins to remove his geeky attire...oh those teeth...and then the teacher's hands are on his pants "S-Sir.." the boy chokes, his breath shuddering and trembling...before his fingers reach the other's shirt...fingers sliding the buttons through the loops...unbuttoning them..

Ridgedog: He feels the youth tremble under his hands, feel him pressed against him as his fingers start to unbutton his shirt. His own hands dancing at the zipper of the other's trousers, quickly making short work of it and slipping his hand in to the fabric, and under the teen's undergarments, caressing the skin of his lower stomach teasingly. "Any preference on lubricants? chilly? warming? normal? I left the others back home sadly.." He whispers.. wanting the other to answer him before he went further.

Sjin: "I-I don't k-know...sir.." the boy gulps, his body only trembling further as the other caressed his skin "I've...I've never used l-lube before..." the boy swallows down the lump in his throat, his eyes screwing shut...oh god he could remember Sips doing this to him, though differently, forcing him down onto whatever surface, roughly thrusting into him as Sjin cried out...bleeding afterwards...oh the abuse and pain..Tears drain down the boy's cheeks as he hears the other's words in his mind, cursing and yelling at him...no no..

Ridgedog: "you haven't?" His eyes bore in to Sjin's, the worry palpable in his eyes.. "You should, every time.. it makes things easier, so perhaps I'll get the basic one then.. I'll be careful all right? just tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop.." He whispers to the other, his hand finally gently curling around the youth's erection.. only too aware of the time that was slipping from them as his other hand made a quick trip to the drawer. Fishing out the lubricant by memory of what the item felt like alone.. He would not hurt this teen.. He would make him feel good and cover over all the bad memories the other might have..

Sjin: The youth looks up to Mr Ridge in disbelief, his heart thumping a mile a minute "T-Thank you.." he says mindlessly, lost in the other's eyes for a moment before the other's strong hand is handling his hard cock. The boy instinctively squeaks, quickly turning into a soft moan, before his hands are grasping at the collar or the other's shirt. Tugging him forwards, he presses their lips together, his tongue curling in with the older man's, warm wetness spreading between them as the teen ran his hands through the other's hair "I-I've had bad experiences...will you make me feel good?" he asks in his sweet voice, full, pink lips brushing against the other's

Ridgedog: He returns the kiss, a low moan escaping him as he feels the youth's tongue curl around his. "Don't worry, Sjin.. I'll be gentle.. I'll make you forget all about those.. I'll make you feel so good you'll be begging for me to continue long after we're done" He whispers, separating himself from the other a bit as he edges the youth's trousers and pants down. his hands gently caressing the other's exposed skin before one of his hands sneak to the bottle of lube.. "Have you ever been prepared before either?" He's almost scared to know the answer to that.

Sjin: He hugs the man's close, the words causing him to make a soun of contentness..."I've dreamed about this before" he can't help but blush even further...kissing at the man's neck "And I want to feel you...so badly.." oh god he was shaking...was it true? Would the other be softer and more loving than Sips? He feels his pants and boxers lose...until he naked but for his glasses on top of his biology teacher's desk. "Prepared?" he asks softly, quite confused...what?

Ridgedog: A small soft growl escapes him as he kisses the youth's neck tenderly.. "I'll show you.. don't worry. I'll show you everything that you've missed.." with those whispered words he easily flips the bottle open, balancing it in his hand expertly as he gets a generous amount of the substance on his hand, spreading it over his fingers, he leans forward, making Sjin lie on the table to get access to the youth's entrance and gently slides his fingers over the hole. "Preparation.. is what is done before penetration.. it's purpose is to loosen up the muscles and make you relax, so the penetration itself will be quite painless.. the lubricant taking away the rest of the discomfort hopefully.. just tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop.." carefully he presses the tip of his middle finger in to the youth, only slightly moving it around, not pushing it any deeper yet.

Sjin: "This is so different" he breathes...holding the man even tighter, afraid to let go. Though, he lets the other gently nudge him on the desk...the cold wood pressing against his back as he spreads himself wider for the man~ "O-Okay..." how had no one ever told him? How could Sips had not told him? Did that...knowing that it would hurt Sjin. "Ah!" he lets out another surprised squeak, before it slowly turns into pleasured moans~ "Ohh~ Sir...!" his hands scramble, wildly, searching for something to hold onto..

Ridgedog: He hastily presses his lips against the youth's again, silencing the sounds before htye carried out of the classroom. gently sliding the finger deeper in to the youth, allowing it to stay for a bit again before slowly moving it out and in, out and in, curling it up a bit before starting to gently add another finger, slowly sliding it past the first ring of muscle. Slowly, so slowly settling it against the other, before wiggling them a bit, trying to gently loosen the youth up for him. moving the digits apart to stretch the other a bit. Releasing him from the kiss finally. "Hush... not so loud.. Don't want to be caught, do we?"

Sjin: The boy lets his moans into the other's mouth, the safety, silencing his sounds from letting anyone discover...but this felt...Oh goodness...he had to catch his breath when he was released, "N-No...s-shit..." brain working fast, Sjin grabs his bowtie, stuffing it into his mouth; biting down on the material to stifle his sounds~ "We'll have to do this in a different place next time" he winks, a blush quickly spreading, over his face as he returns the fabric

Ridgedog: He chuckles at the other's words, leaning down to tug at the cloth ribbon playfully with his teeth before placing kisses on to the youth's jaw as he stretched the fingers further, before bringing them together and pushing them as deep as he could. "indeed we should.. I'd love to hear all those sounds I tease from you.. all the pleasure you're in~"

Sjin: He couldn't help the blush as it worsened... Oh god this man..."Oh-Oh~" his moans stifled by the cloth...on allowing small grunted sounds to leave him~ Oh he was too good. Way too good. "Mm ithink I-i ned a b-biogy tutor..." another strained noise escapes him...oh god..

Ridgedog: "hmm?" He humms a bit as he bends his fingers a bit, before adding a third one, scissoring the youth with them, making sure the other was nice and loose for him.. he did know that he's not the smallest man around after all~ and he didn't want to hurt the other. Not after he had already gone through.. "now, I think I don't have another student on your level in biology I'm afraid.. so you might have to suffer through the several long tutoring sessions alone with me~ I hope you're not too disappointed~" He chuckles a bit, pulling his fingers slowly out of the youth, hoping to have stretched him enough. with a quick movement, he takes up a napkin that he wipes his hand with, before making short work of his own trousers and boxers. Grabbing the small foil package he glances it over before carefully opening it. running his hand along his shaft a few times with stifled groans before starting to slip the item on.. oh he already knew how good this would feel.~ After getting the rubber object on him, he leans over the youth again, placing a tender kiss to the side of his mouth. "do tell me if I hurt you.. and I'll pull out okay? We're doing this on your terms now.. just a word is enough.." He whispers as he aligns himself with the youth.. "now.. try to relax.. and don't hesitate to tell me when to stop.. if you feel an uncomfortable tugging sensation, just tell me. I'll add more lubricant to make it feel better, alright?" He runs his hand gently down the side of the youth's face. so flushed, panting. eyes clouded over in pleasure.. "so beutiful..." He whispers as he slowly starts to edge himself in to the youth.

Sjin: "O-Oh god...n-no...I'm not disappointed at all Sir~" the boy can't help the other moan that escapes him, when did he remove the cloth from his mouth? Though he can't help the mewl that's escapes him as he suddenly feels very empty...Oh God this was really happening..:Mr Ridge, the handsome biology teacher, was here with Sjin. Worshiping and caressing his body, touching him in such naughty ways. Sjin was very very good at biology, as he- well...he's great in every subject. Straight A's and A*'s, perfect, but especially in this subject, he was about 3x the level his age was supposed to be...it was all because of this man, how could Sjin not pay attention? Look at him~ He's so- his thoughts are replaced with fuzziness as a soft kiss his pressed onto the corner of his lips "Y-Yes sir..." he allows his body to relax back into the surface, shifting slightly to be completely comfortable "B-Beautiful?" he freezes dead, heart swelling before a strange mixture of moans and cries are left from him; oh the other had to touch him. He grabs Mr Ridge's hands as the other begins to deepen himself, leading the strong paws to his slim waist

Ridgedog: He hastily presses his lips to the youth's as he hears the moans leave him.. Why couldn't the other be silent? Oh, right.. Moaning in to the other's lips he has to stop himself for a moment before he lost his head and just thrusted in to the wanting man under him.. oh.. The rigged shape of the condom pressing against his buried length. He felt his muscles twitch in yearning, his own body trying to defeat his reasoning over this... He runs his hands over the youth's sides, caressing the skin, leaning to press kisses over the teen's collarbone before trailing down to a nipple. Licking over it and kissing it gently as his other hand went to stimulate the other one, gently rolling it between his fingers as he slid himself a bit deeper in to the youth. Good heavens... the other was so tight, so warm.. it felt so good.. He just wanted to fuck the other's brains out, leave him as a moaning mess. but he couldn't.. Finally, after what feels like ages, he's buried in the youth. Biting in to his lip to keep from moaning as he leans up to kiss the youth passionately, curling his tongue in to the other's mouth with ease as his hands explored the beautiful smooth skin.

Sjin: Everything. Felt. Good. Everything, from his caressed skin, to his stimulated hole, to his swollen lips~ "Oh-Oh God s-sir~!" the other cant help but let loud moans fall from him, before remembering himself, biting on the inside of his cheek to stifle the sounds. The boy returns the kiss lovingly; oh they'd certainly need to have these sessions~ "Mr Ridge...please...fuck me...fuck me hard~"

Ridgedog: He did as the other begged, holding the other by the waist as he pulled out before thrusting in to the other. A pleasured sigh escaping him as he looked at the youth under him. Taking in the flushed cheeks. the half lidded eyes. Oh god yes.. He slides his hand up the other's side, kneading his fingers in tot he youth's neck, massaging the muscles for a bit before running his hand through the other's hair. He quickly starts setting an easy rhythm, feeling the extra pleasure from the shape of the condom.. His hand trailing to the youth's erection to caress it in time with his thrusts, hoping to pleasure the other beyond what he had ever felt before.

Sjin: Oh the other's hands were too good...way too good...Sjin has never, ever felt like this before. Moan after moan poured from him, he was so...how to explain!? When the other touches his erection...? Oh jeez.."S-Sir..." he pants, staring at the strong man above him "I-I...n-need...cu-m..." how can he hold on anymore? He needed release, badly, now. "I've never...felt this good in my life..."

Ridgedog: He pulls the youth a bit closer to him on the table, lifting his hips off the surface to give him a new direction to thrust from.. Oh the other was so tight, so delicious, so lovely.. "Then cum for me.. let me see how good I've made you feel.. let yourself go.." He whispers, he too can feel the orgasm sneaking up on him, the delicious tightening feel creeping up on him thrust by thrust. He firmly pet's the youth's cock in his hand, sliding his thumb over the tip before sliding his hand down again, fondling the youth's balls for a bit, running his fingers firmly over them. "Cum for me Sjin..." He leans close to the other and whispers, ready to smother any sound that might escape the other with a passionate kiss.

Sjin: He was hardly on the desk anymore, only lifted in the air, his hands holding him up as the rested on the edge of the desk~ His hips were pressed into Mr Ridge's, their genitals pressed together, slapping together with each thrust... But finally! He can feel the warmth rushing down his cock, his sack tightening, as well as his hole around the other "All for you~!" the boy's white, pearly release spurts onto the other's palm...as a long string of moans fall from him. Quickly pressing his lips to the man's, his fingers shakily lace through his hair, pulling him closer into the kiss~ - It had been minutes since they had been kissing, the man cumming hard into the condom before he pulled out slowly of the other, whispering words of pleasure to the flushed boy..."I'll definitely have-have to let my parents know about tutoring.." the boy says as he begins pulling back on his attire, fixing the messed up bowtie

Ridgedog: He hastily pressed his lips against the youth's as he heard the first moans leave those beautifully curved lips. feeling the other tighten around him he can't help his own moans as they escape him in to the lip lock. shuddering a bit as the other's fingers run through his hair managing only a few more thrusts in to the other before his own release. Dear god, it had been good.. "Oh Sjin.. you're lovely, so beautiful.. so desirable in many ways. You felt so good.. oh so good.." He breaths out as he pulls out of the other, not able to bite back the whimper at the loss of warmth that he felt. Quickly reaching for the napkin's again as he cleans up the mess they had made of themselves, before finally discarding the condom and starting to straighten his attire out. "Right, yes... you're a straight A student though.. so you'll need to think of something that you're struggling with.. If they don't approve of the tutoring, I don't know what we'll do.." He allows his eyes to rest on the youth as he pulls on the clothing. before quickly glancing at the clock.. ten minutes left. The next class would be difficult.. oh so difficult unless he could properly distract himself.. "Do you think you'll manage to eat in ten minutes?" He asks the youth as he turns his attention back to him.. "I do have a few apples with me if you want to have one as a snack at some point during the rest of the day.."

Sjin: The boy continued to dress himself, the words lovely words floating inside of him~ "I love...I loved this...you're so...you made me feel so, so good" his heart only swelled, with each loving, caring word; he patched the broken youth's broken heart. "Struggling?" he can't help but chuckle, fixing on his suspenders and bowtie, re-tousling his hair "Well...maybe we could...look, I don't mean to be cocky, but you could tell them that my biology level is much higher, and that you'd like to work on some separate, more complicated work in private with me?" the boy looked like a model really, a nerdy, geeky, slim model "Yep, i think an apple'll be good"

Ridgedog: He looks the youth over, before chuckling and getting an apple from his bag, making sure to hold on to it so that the other wasn't able to snatch it away from him yet. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.. Because that's how it's supposed to be done.. so that both partners get showered in equal amounts of pleasure~ " He takes a few steps towards the youth, gently pulling him close by the suspenders, leaning his head close, just close enough that their lips almost brushed as he spoke in a low husky tone. "My own beautiful genius, are you not? I believe I'll find it an absolute pleasure to teach you whatever you wish to learn about biology~" He smiles to the other as he presses a chaste kiss on to his lips, before handing the apple to the youth. it was oddly poetic in a sense. He was the snake, tempting the poor innocent human in to sin.. Too bad the other had already fallen before he managed to tempt him himself. "I'll be waiting to hear the news in the next few days after you mention this to your parents.. I'll even fashion a letter if they so wish.."

Sjin: As if the other had read his mind, the boy teasingly tries to grab for the fruit, "Oh and we both did, both so showered in pleasure~ and I cannot wait until we do this again...and I don't think you can either" a wink slips from him before a finger is pulling him close by his suspenders...close...so close "And I know you'll teach me good, show me all the ways. I'll be such a good boy for you, such an obedient student." the boy's hands smooth up the man's shirt, fixing his collar and tie, before leaning into the small kiss. Tossing the apple up once, the boy's pearly whites take a bite of the sweet fruit, the crunching sounds ringing out. "Like they give a rat's ass about me, but I'll tell them.." the boy hears the bell, letting a loud sigh fall from him, as he walks back over to the other "See you round, sir" he whispers, kissing the other one last time before he's gone; out of the class room and making his way down the halls.

Ridgedog: A content hum escapes his as the youth's hands trail up his shirt fixing his collar and tie before the kiss, oh how he just wanted to keep the other there, in his arms for the rest of foreseeable future. "It's still required for them to know where you are, you never know when that might save us from a tight spot you know.." another kiss is pressed to his lips, and he sighs in to it. So sweet, so loving. "I can't wait~" As the youth walks out of the classroom, he runs his hand through his hair to smooth it to it's normal look. Running his tongue along his lips to taste the sweetness of apple there as he once more looks over the desk to make sure nothing was out of place. He'd have to write that note anyway. Just so there actually was a legit reason for the youth to be with him.. it was essential when trying to cover ones tracks.. always have a solid reason.. With that in mind, he turns to see the next class file in, he'd have to eat his lunch a bit later then. Good thing he had prepared for that..


End file.
